A group of investigators pursuing diverse research projects require sensitive instrumentation for protein and peptide sequencing, amino acid analysis and DNA sequencing. Among the projects to be pursued with these instruments are structure of polypeptides, cDNA and genes important in lipid transport, egg production, oxidative reactions, neurotransmission, heat shock and endocrinology.